Si padre y madre son enanos, el hijo no será jugador de baloncesto
by Nadine Seiten Taisei
Summary: OkiKagu muy al estilo Gintama (o eso se pretende xD). Gintoki se levanta un día y han pasado 5 años en el futuro. Grande es su sorpresa, pero esta crece cuando descubre que Okita y Kagura están saliendo. Su instinto paternal chirría como los muelles de una cama. ¿Qué hará Gintoki?
1. Chapter 1

_Diez años llevaba el gorila dibujándolos igual, sin reflejar su crecimiento físico. Sakata Gintoki, estancado en sus veintitantos; Kagura, con sus eternos 14; Shinpachi, el virgen de 16... Pero ¡cómo no! Tenía que llegar el temido arco de time-skip. Era inevitable; siempre hay algún anime que recurre a ese truco, provocando que el gorila (como un niño intentando integrarse) lo haga también._

 _[Spoilers película Be Forever Yorozuya./_ _Genkan: Zona de quitarse los zapatos al entrar en una casa. / Menciones a Shingeki no Kyojin / Insinuación Baragaki arc / Referencias al anime de Pokémon]_

 _[Importante: Los pensamientos de Gintoki van en cursiva.]_

"Los niños de hoy en día aprenden demasiado rápido gracias a Internet".

El día comenzó como cualquier otro. Gintoki detuvo el despertador con un manotazo y remoloneó en la cama durante un rato. Al otro lado de la puerta, Shinpachi encendía el aspirador.

 _Venga ya... ¿Por qué Patsuan no puede ser un adolescente normal, que pase de su casa y vaya a buscar chicas? Mattaku..._

Desganado, se levantó por fin. _Ouch_. Notó un dolor punzante en la rodilla. La dobló un par de veces y el dolor poco a poco fue desapareciendo. _Habrá sido un tirón_. Se dirigió adormilado al cuarto de baño y liberó su vejiga mientras daba un largo bostezo.

\- Ohayoo -la voz de Kagura sonó algo más grave de lo que estaba acostumbrado. No le dio importancia.

Salió del baño después de lavarse las manos, rascándose la nuca. Se cruzó con la joven Yato y... la siguió con la mirada.

 _¿Are?_

 _¿AREEEEE?_

La "joven" Yato no era tan "joven" como la había dejado la noche anterior. Daba la impresión de tener, por lo menos, tres o cuatro años más. El pijama rosa con el que siempre había dormido dibujaba su por fin desarrollado cuerpo de mujer: pecho generoso, cintura exquisita, muslos en forma... El permanentado se quedó en shock durante unos cuantos segundos, boquiabierto. A toda prisa, la siguió hasta el baño y permaneció en la puerta, mirándola.

 _Oeeeeeee, ¿¡Desde cuando tenemos el cajón de Nobita en el armario!?_

El pelo de Kagura estaba despeinado y levantado, pero Gintoki pudo ver que algunos mechones le llegaban a la mitad de la cintura, brillando con la luz del fluorescente. Si no fuera porque la joven apenas abría los ojos mientras se cepillaba los dientes, habría distinguido los suaves cambios en las facciones de la pelirroja.

Gintoki siguió el sonido de la aspiradora, acelerado.

-S-Shinpachi, ¿has visto a K...?

Se quedó mudo.

\- ¿Hm?-se quitó el auricular de la oreja- ¿Has dicho algo, Gin- san?

...

\- Nop. Nada de nada. Perdone por molestarlo, señor.

Pisando el suelo con fuerza, fue corriendo a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

 _Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate. Tiene que ser un sueño. Sí, eso es, aún estoy durmiendo y no me he despertado._ -Se llevó las manos a la cabeza- _¿Qué le pasa al mundo hoy? -_ gimió para sus adentros.

Cuando se acostó anoche, Shinpachi era el de siempre: Servicial, educado e inocente; un virginal en toda regla. Hoy, era un joven igual de alto que él (¿cómo osaba?), con el cabello un poco más largo de lo que recordaba, y, lo más desconcertante de todo, con unas gafas de montura negra y moderna.

 _¿Qué pasa, tan buena aceptación tuvo que hemos regresado a la peli? -_ Se palpó el pecho, dudaba de su propia existencia- _¿Esta vez estoy vivo, no?_

Apoyó la espalda en la puerta y escuchó un crujido. Al llevarse la mano atrás, notó una hoja de papel, pegada con celo o algo similar. Tiró de él. Era una nota que decía lo siguiente:

 **DEBIDO A LA REDUCCIÓN DE VENTAS, DURANTE TIEMPO INDEFINIDO SE ESTABLECERÁ UN TIMESKIP DE CINCO AÑOS PARA REFRESCAR A LOS PERSONAJES.**  
 **ESFORZAOS AL MÁXIMO.**  
 **PRODUCTOR *******.**

Ah, genial. Maravilloso. Estupendástico. Levantarse una mañana y haber perdido, sin anestesia ni una cestita con mucho vino como consuelo, cinco años de vida.

 _¿PERO DE QUÉ VA ESTO AHORA? CLARO QUE TENEMOS PÉRDIDAS, KUSO, -_ gritó para sus adentros- _TENEMOS QUE COMPETIR CON PIRATAS, SHINIGAMIS Y NINJAS, BASTANTE QUE NOS QUEDAN LOS RESTOS -_ pateó el suelo _\- AAHHHH, MO. CLARO QUE NO SOMOS POPULARES, PELEO CON UNA MALDITA ESPADA DE MADERA, NI SIQUIERA TENGO UNA SAKABATÔ. OE. ¿ENTONCES_ _SOY VIEJO? ¿TENGO CANAS? ¿Y CÓMO SABRÉ QUE TENGO CANAS CON MI PELO?_

Bastante nervioso y muy enfadado, decidió que lo mejor era que le diera el aire. Se puso a vestirse, de mala gana.  
Pum, pum. Unos golpes en la entrada a punto estuvieron de hacerle perder el equilibrio y caerse, con sólo una pernera puesta, sobre su calzoncillo de fresas. Se lo puso deprisa, deslizó su puerta y se asomó.

\- Ah, Okita-san, buenos días -saludó un sonriente Shinpachi al recibirle.

El joven castaño tenía el pelo un poco más largo, por lo demás iba como siempre: Uniforme de Shinsengumi, katana en la cadera, una correa en la mano...

Espera.

\- Oe, -le gruñó Kagura saliendo del baño, vestía su habitual vestido rojo- no habíamos quedado aquí, bakaro.

Okita sonrió perverso y sostuvo la correa en alto. Era un fino cinturón de cuero con pinchos, sujeto por una cadena reluciente.

\- He pensado en sacarte de paseo.

Kagura enseñó los dientes, comisuras en alto.

\- Mucho me temo que soy demasiado para ti.

\- ¿Demasiado perra? Eso ya lo sé.

Continuaron discutiendo. Mientras, Gintoki hizo señas a Shinpachi.

\- ¿Oe, qué les pasa a estos dos? ¿Por qué está ese aquí?

\- Hm -El megane les miró de reojo y ladeó la cabeza pensativo- Imagino que Okita-san habrá venido a buscar a Kagura-chan para su cita. Es muy amable por su part... Bueno, a su manera.

\- ¿¡Cita!?- casi chilló el permanentado, abriendo la boca hasta el suelo, alucinando. Volvió a mirarlos, a tiempo para ver a Okita (medio grogui con un enorme chichón en la cabeza) arrastrado por la correa a manos de Kagura, que cerró la puerta tras de sí. _No puede ser_. Kagura. Esa niña glotona, bestia y cazurra, pero inocente, ¿con ese? - Matte, matte, matte, ¿cómo que cita?

Patsuan abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego adoptó una pose propia de una jovencita avergonzada.

\- Y- Ya sabes, Gin-san... una... cita... -Se rascó la nuca y se rio tontamente- Son las típicas cosas que se hacen cuando alguien tiene pareja.

\- ¡Pero esos dos no pueden ser pareja! -estalló el samurái, señalando la puerta- ¿Cómo han podido acabar así? ¡Si no hacen más que pelear!

Shinpachi se pasó el dedo índice por la barbilla y alzó la vista.

\- Bueno, dicen que quienes se pelean se desean.

\- Aquí -bramó Gintoki, cuyo instinto de progenitor ya había saltado a la luz, retorciéndose con tanta fuerza que era incapaz de controlarlo- NADIE DESEA A NADIE.

\- Mo, Gin-san, qué cosas dices -respondió el otro sacudiendo una mano- Kagura-chan ya tiene 19 años, es una señorita. Está en la edad. -Su voz de enturbió de pronto, creando una aura negra a su alrededor como un muerto en vida- Peor soy yo, que tengo 21 y estoy sólo...

 _Maldito gorila diarreico_ -imprecó comiéndose la cabeza, ignorando por completo a Shinpachi- _¿En qué diablos está pensando? ¿Y yo qué? ¡Se supone que soy el protagonista! ¿Por qué yo no tengo pareja? Mattaku, ¿diecinueve? Venga ya, es una criaja igualmente..._

Quedó congelado. Una idea vino a su cabeza como los mocos en un catarro. Se dirigió al genkan a toda prisa y se puso las botas, después salió corriendo.

 _Oe. Oe oe oe oe oe oe._

 _Oe oe oe oe oe oe oe oe oe oe oe oe oe oe oe._

 _¿No habrán hecho ya...?_

Gintoki cortaba el viento a grandes zancadas, buscándolos con la mirada desesperadamente. Por fin, distinguió el paraguas de Kagura en la lejanía. Se aproximó hasta una distancia prudente y se escondió tras el mobiliario público para vigilarles.

 _No, no, no, no, no. No pueden haber ****** y ******* Y mucho menos hacer ******* también..._

 _No, no, no, no, no, no. Me niego. ¡Y el muy desgraciado se deja el pelo largo!_ -Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa siniestra- _Ya te daré a ti melenita, después de que acabe contigo la depilación integral te parecerá abrigada. ¿Qué te parece arrancarte la piel, eh? Serás la birria de los titanes colosales, chaval._

Avanzaba de tramo en tramo, cuidando que no le descubrieran y vigilando sus movimientos. Paseaban con normalidad, sin tocarse siquiera. _Mejor_.

\- Ohh, ¡Gintoki! -Se le cruzó de pronto Zura, tapándole el objetivo. Iba disfrazado como un jugador de béisbol, con coleta y un llamativo bigote mejicano. Se pasaba una pelota de una mano desnuda al guante que llevaba en la otra- ¡Esto es el destino! Voy de incógnito a un partido entre la...

¡PUM!

Gintoki, demasiado tenso, empujó a Zura para quitarle de en medio, usando tanta fuerza que el otro salió volando cual Team Rocket.

\- ¡HOME RUNNNNN! -gritó Katsura antes de desaparecer como una estrella en el firmamento.

El permanentado aceleró el paso para alcanzarles, maldiciendo entre dientes. Derrapó. La pareja se había detenido. Gintoki supuso que estaban discutiendo algo. Kagura se acercó al escaparate del edificio contiguo, tal parecía que estaba viendo algo que le gustaba. Okita la esperaba unos pasos más atrás, girado hacia ella.

Entonces, volvió la cabeza... Y miró a Gintoki a los ojos.

Una monumental sonrisa demente cruzó la cara del sádico baragaki. Caminó hacia ella, situándose poco detrás de su espalda. La miró. Miró a Gintoki. Realizó un movimiento bastante obsceno con sus caderas, adelante y atrás.

Varias venas marcaron el cuello de Gintoki, furioso. Sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó a por él con la fuerza de un huracán y el espíritu de Shiroyasha. Okita continuó sonriendo, aquella estúpida sonrisa que le iba a borrar en un par de segundos. Sacó su espada y saltó...

Con la mala fortuna de que Kagura se percatase del movimiento en su espalda, se enfureciera y dirigiera el reverso de su puño hacia su pareja. Pareja que retrocedió en el instante preciso en que Gintoki caía, recibiendo el golpe el mayor. Salió volando.

A lo lejos, brilló otra estrella en el cielo.

 **Bueeeeno, se acabó xD Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! :3. Como es costumbre, si queréis continuación, seguidla o dejadme un review. También agradecería que me dijerais si los personajes están bien reflejados, me preocupa mucho. En fin, quejas, críticas, tomates... Lo que queráis decir xDDD Matta nee~**


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Muy buenas a todos! Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis fics y a los que comentan ^^ En uno de estos comentarios, de hecho, me pidieron meter algo de Gintoki/Tsukuyo. Dado que aún no me siento lo suficientemente documentada como para hacer un fic propio, lo cuelo aquí. Sorry si a alguien le disgusta la pareja._

 _Mención del Yoshiwara en llamas / GinTsu. / Ikemen: Chico perfecto. / Geta: Calzado de madera de las cortesanas, normalmente lacado en negro, con cintas de color rojo y 30 cm de alto como máximo. / Kusogaki: Mocoso de mierda. /Detalle capítulo 77 del anime, Kyubei arc. / LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE GINTOKI VAN EN CURSIVA._

 _"Cuando los niños empiezan con las preguntas incómodas es el momento de ponerles documentales de animales."_

La pelirroja masticaba una tira de sukonbumientras sus preciosos ojos azules, bien abiertos,examinaban las llamativas luces del barrio rojo.

 _-_ Gin-chan, ¿qué hacemos aquí? -preguntó otra vez.

El que fuera llamado Shiroyasha ni siquiera se volvió, continuó andando a paso acelerado.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué pregunta es esa? -dijo- Venimos para lo que venimos, está bien claro.

 _¡Sólo sígueme y calla!_

Ella frunció el ceño. Gintoki esperó durante un instante, tenso. Estaba seguro de que iba a replicarle alguna bordería, mas sólo escuchó el murmullo sordo de ella masticando. Suspiró aliviado, con disimulo, y mantuvo la velocidad. Las arterias de Yoshiwara habían cambiado mucho desde la caída del temido Rey de la Noche. Había desaparecido el aura de corrupción que impregnaba el aire en ese entonces, y la algarabía habitual que se escuchaba, provocada por el alcohol y el libertinaje, sonaba natural y sincera.

 _Un pueblo como cualquier otro._ \- pensaba con satisfacción- _Vulgar y brutal, gentil y frío, con sonrisas y con lágrimas._  
 _Y tienen el sol. Como un pueblo normal._

En efecto, Yoshiwara ya no tenía cadenas, y aquello se notaba en cada esquina y cada cortesana. Resultaba muy gratificante de ver, especialmente para Gintoki, quien con mucho sudor y sangre consiguió vencer a Hosen. Ah, pero valió la pena, sin duda. El permanentado se ponía muy tontorrón al recordar cómo le cortejaron las mujeres de allí tras ese enfrentamiento. ¡Héroe, le decían mientras presionaban sus sobresalientes pechos contra su brazo! Mas, ahora, ¿dónde habían quedado tantos mimos, tantas sonrisas y tanto refriego? Alguna muchacha, si bien es cierto, le dedicaba una sonrisa o una mirada pícara, pero ¡dónde quedaba el amor, dónde quedaba el azúcar! Un hombre necesita mucho más.

Escuchó un silbido. Por el rabillo del ojo detectó a un hombre, indudablemente pasado de copas, con una desenvuelta cortesana en cada brazo. Sus ojos saltones como los de una rana escrutaban lujuriosamente a sus espaldas, allá donde se encontraba Kagura. Gintoki se volvió, más interesado en una posible reacción violenta de ella que en defenderla, y descubrió que la joven, tan proporcionada y bonita, se hurgaba la nariz con una expresión pasota en el rostro.

 _Si eso es lo que ahora resulta atractivo para los hombres, definitivamente me he hecho viejo._

Finalmente, alcanzaron las puertas de la "Casa de té: Hinoya". Eran fácilmente reconocibles desde la distancia, dado que siempre había en la entrada un pequeño grupo de cortesanas, despidiéndose o entrando, que llevaban regalos o buscaban charlar con su admirado Sol. Gintoki las saludó con la cabeza, recibió risitas tímidas y cuchilleos como respuesta.

\- ¡Gin-san! ¡Kagura-chan!

La clara voz de Seita les hizo volverse. Gintoki casi se cae hacia atrás cuando les saludó, agitando el brazo, un muchacho estilizado, de facciones dulces y de favorecedores mechones castaños. - _Oeeeeee, ¿por qué el crío se ha convertido en un ikemeeeeeeeen?_

\- Yo, Seita -saludó adelantándose la joven pelirroja- Parece que has crecido un poco por fin.

El chico hinchó los mofletes y, aunque por lo común era un gesto desmerecedor, a él le quedó adorable.

\- Mo, no tienes derecho a meterte así conmigo, Kagura-chan. Aunque soy más pequeño que tú, ya me queda poco para alcanzarte.

La susodicha dejó escapar aire de entre los dientes, jocosa.

\- Yo ya no recuerdo los tiempos en que era bajita -continuó con su habitual sonrisa troll- Deberías pedir a Tsukki unos geta, no creces como debes.

El chico se subió a una mesa y la miró desde arriba.

\- ¿Para qué los necesito? ¡Tengo recursos! -La Yato se picó e intentó subir también. Seita trató de impedírselo- No, para, para, pesas demasiado para que subamos los dos, Kag-

\- ¡Pues quédate en el suelo, kusogaki!

 _... ¿A qué me recuerda esto?_

Craaaaashhh. La mesa crujió, una, dos veces, y finalmente se hizo pedazos bajo los dos jóvenes, que seguían tirándose de las mejillas y de la ropa sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

\- Are, ¿Seita? -Una afable voz entró en el vestíbulo. Emanaba una ligerísima aura de amenaza, apenas visible, que Seita detectó al instante. Se detuvo- ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?

\- ¡Aaaah! Gomen, gomen, mamá. Kagura-chan me estaba picando y...

\- Tsk, -la chica escupió a su lado, y desvió la vista- Ahora échame las culpas a mi, chivato.

\- Gintoki-san -el tono siniestramente amable de Hinowa poco o nada había cambiado en el time-skip de cinco años- Esa mesa la pagarás, ¿verdad?

El permanentado empezó a reírse nervioso.

\- C-Claro, claro... -Agarró a Kagura por el cuello del vestido y la apartó de los destrozos. _Se supone que eres mayorcita, ¿no? ¡Pues deja de pelearte, joder!_

Fue ese el momento que escogió la luna de Yoshiwara para hacer su aparición, como si faltara su presencia para completar el cuadro. Su aspecto era igual que el de antaño, o eso le pareció a Gintoki. Como siempre, la pipa de entre sus labios dejaba un pequeño rastro de humo. Al ver al jefe de la Yorozuya, sus violáceos ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

\- Gintoki? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Ye, ya estamos todos. -Aproximó más a Kagura a sí y depositó la mano en su hombro.- Os buscaba a vosotras... ¿Podríais hablarla de cómo se hacen los niños y todo eso?

Y entonces, se hizo la oscuridad.

La Diosa Cortesana de la Muerte carraspeó de nuevo.

\- Gomen, es que... No me lo esperaba. -Sostenía la pipa frente a su boca en un vano intento por ocultar el rubor de sus pómulos. Volvió a carraspear- ¿Qué te ha dado?

\- ¿¡Qué te ha dado a ti!? -Gintoki se arrancó el sexto kunai del brazo. Su kimono, antes blanco impecable, ahora estaba manchado de sangre- ¡Poco os ha faltado para molerme a palos!

\- Es que, Gintoki-san, esos temas delicados hay que tratarlos con tacto. -explicó la amable Hinowa.

\- ¡Qué tacto ni qué arándanos! ¿¡Acaso Seita no trabajaba precisamente en una tienda de "trastos delicados!? Y ahora qué queréis, ¿proteger sus oídos?

\- A ver, Gin-chan, - Kagura, sentada sobre el mostrador, se cruzó de piernas- después de tantos años, tantas bromas verdes y de ver mil veces la **** de Kondo... No queda nada por descubrir.

 _¡Ahora se comporta como si lo supiera todo! ¿¡Qué habrá hecho ese maldito bastardo!?_

\- ¡Precisamente! -insistió el permanentado- ¿Cómo va a ser buen ejemplo la ***** de ese gorila? Es lo que se tiene que hacer en estos casos, ¿no? -Gintoki se giró hacia Hinowa y Tsukuyo, buscando apoyo- Está mal estar en una relación sin saber ciertas cosas antes, ¿no?

\- ¿Ja? -La pelirroja adoptó un semblante de mafiosa, mirándole desde arriba- ¿Y quién eres tú para preocuparte por eso?

\- ¡No me vengas con esas ahora! -la señaló él- ¡Cuando te recogí eras una muerta de hambre, por no decir una inmigrante ilegal!

\- ¡Y en qué ha cambiado eso! -saltó ella, crispada- ¡Apenas tenemos dinero para mantenernos los cuatro, y sigo siendo una inmigrante ilegal! ¿Acaso te he dicho algo cuando desaparecías una noche con Tsukki? ¡A mi me da igual, diviértete!

 _..._

 _No... Me..._

Como movido a cámara lenta, sus ojos se volvieron hacia la líder del Hyakka. Estaba roja no, lo siguiente. Sus pupilas se habían convertido en espirales, y sus labios estaban muy tensos.

\- Oe, Tsu... Tsuk-

Vio venir el puñetazo, pero no tuvo tiempo suficiente para esquivarlo. Casi le arranca las muelas de cuajo.

\- ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COSAS HAS IDO DICIENDO, ESTÚPIDO!?

El mundo de Gintoki dio vueltas, muchas vueltas. Escuchaba gritos taponados, temblores. Sintió que le cogían por el cuello del kimono, estaba siendo sacudido.

Bueno, no hay mal que por bien no venga. El movimiento facilitó que la sangre corriera por su cabeza otra vez. ¡Paciencia, Gintoki!

 _¿Por qué me siento como si estuviéramos en To Love-Ru? ¿En qué clase de trama comercial para niñas ha pensado ese maldito Gorila? ¡A mi nadie me ha preguntado opinión sobre esto!_

Oyó una risita.

\- Uy, Gin-chan dice muchas cosas... Cuando está borracho se le suelta mucho la lengua...

 _Serás cabrona.  
_

\- ¡Mo, te estás pasando, le va a matar! ¡Deja de azuzar a Tsukuyo-nee! -Seita zarandeó el brazo de la Yato y ella le respondió metiéndole los dedos en ambos agujeros de la nariz. La lucha se encarnizó. El chico, aunque era guapo y muy bien educado, no se cortaba a la hora de contraatacar y la pelirroja, como todos sabemos, tampoco.

De pronto, salido de la nada, una sombra llegó del cielo, oscureciendo la Casa de té. Tsukuyo dejó de pegar a Gintoki y en un instante, empuñó varios kunais sacados de dios sabe dónde. Kagura se movió ligera como un felino, cogió a Seita y saltó hacia un lado. Fue por un pelo, el filo de una katana se hundió en la madera del mostrador y lo cortó en dos como si de mantequilla se tratara.

\- Oe. -La madera rota crujió bajo un pie.- Yo soy el único que puede pegar a esa chica.

 _¡El que faltaba ahora!_

 _-_ ¿Qué haces aquí, teme? -gruñó Kagura, con la rodilla hincada en el suelo y Seita cogido por la cintura.

El castaño frunció el ceño, observándoles. Enseñó los dientes de forma siniestra.

\- ¿No te dije, niñato, que si la tocabas te cortaría los dedos?

Ella resopló.

\- No eres mi dueño, Sadist.

\- Vaya que no. ¿Es que buscas irritar a tu amo? Ya sabes que no me gusta que vengas por aquí.

Kagura se puso en pie, indómita. No soltó a Seita. En su lugar, sonrió. Con esa sonrisa suya.

\- ¿Otra vez estás celoso, Sadiiist? -preguntó con retintín- No esperaba que tuvieras taaantas inseguridades.

\- Etto, Kagura-chan, yo no quiero... -Seita trató de soltarse, pero el brazo de hierro de la Yato era peor que un cepo.

\- Oh, el animalito me ha salido rebelde... -continuó el capitán del Shinsengumi- ¿Qué te parece una lección ahora, China?

El cepo se abrió.

\- Pero esta vez no me vengas quejando luego de los moratones que te dejo, Sadist. -Levantó el mentón y rió- Me haces quedar como una maltratadora.

La pelea estalló con la facilidad de un globo demasiado hinchado. Tsukuyo protegió a Hinowa diestramente, salvando muebles y decoración. Gintoki se puso a cubierto bajo unos destrozos, Seita le imitó a su lado, encogidos los dos.

\- Gin-san, ¿de veras crees que necesitan el cuento de la semillita y la flor?

 _Bueeeeno, se acabó. Espero que os haya gustado el capí, muchas gracias por leer :3 ¡No olvidéis comentar, me anima mucho! ;D En fin, ya nos veremos. Matta nee~_


End file.
